


卡拉马佐夫号列车

by Hetero_Orthopedics



Category: Brat'ya Karamazovy | Brothers Karamazov - Fyodor Dostoyevsky
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-14
Updated: 2019-06-14
Packaged: 2020-05-07 14:19:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19211176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hetero_Orthopedics/pseuds/Hetero_Orthopedics
Summary: 伊万&斯麦尔加科夫，偏伊万个人ooc常识错误，例行忏悔





	卡拉马佐夫号列车

**Author's Note:**

> 伊万&斯麦尔加科夫，偏伊万个人  
> ooc常识错误，例行忏悔

┄┄┄┄┄┄┄┄┄

病人伊万·费奥多罗维奇·卡拉马佐夫的诊疗记录（节选）：

 

"我能想起的事不多。但如果非要讲的话，有一件事我记得很清楚。或者说是一个梦。您是心理医生，应该会明白这种混淆真实与梦境的情况…不过不是幻觉。正常人也常出现这种状况。也不是人们常说的‘往事如梦’…要么是大脑将梦境造得太过逼真，要么是事件本身发生得太不合逻辑。总而言之，这件事的色彩十分遥远，说不定我是从哪本书上读到的……  
“言归正传。这该死的病第一次发作就差点夺去我的命。等到我基本痊愈，可以独立行走后，卡捷琳娜把我带到瑞士散心。是日内瓦，一个让人牙痛的地方。几乎所有认识我的人都以为我和她订婚了。‘去吧，’有个好管闲事的寡妇太太说，‘这蜜月安排得很好：葬礼后，婚礼前。很好！’而我当时已经打定主意不娶她了。我的态度就是沉默。我什么也不说，任着她把我带去日内瓦。倒没有什么温泉疗养、心理医生——无意冒犯，她知道我不信这些。不过肯定好过向神父忏悔…那里简直是个囚牢。瑞士可怕的美景把我软禁在了酒店。我整日无所事事，看到大厅里打牌的人也会很冷漠地走过。晚上，卡捷琳娜会守着我睡着。她住在隔壁。确认我睡着后，会在我额头上留下一个晚安吻。这太令人恐惧了：一个来自你深爱的女人的、苍白的、冰冷的吻。这个吻对我来说，就是新一天的开始，因为之后，我会整夜、整夜、整夜、整夜地失去睡眠！我在房间里走来走去，净想些人类千百年来无法解决的问题；或者又坐在床边，和魔鬼上帝、和自己辩论！我甚至快要认为，地狱确实存在，而且就在人类心中。  
“这样的日子一天比一天难熬。要是能怪罪在日内瓦头上还多好！这想法一出现，我就牢牢地抓住了它。我开始躺在凉椅上，和素不相识的人聊天。往日我绝不会主动发起谈话，因为任何随机的差异都有可能导致争吵。但我现在想通了：再陌生的聊天对象也好过卡捷琳娜和我自己。很多人还相当有趣。他们的故事简直能媲美果戈里的戏剧。我不知道她又在哪儿，并在这样的气氛下消磨了许多个日夜。  
“有一个俄国的老头儿很爱和我交谈。他像是个落魄的将军，不太受子女的待见。他很喜欢玩儿纸牌，但每天的输赢仅限于二十法郎。一旦输到了二十法郎，他就会对牌友说：‘今天就到此为止了，先生们，再见。’鞠一躬，离开牌桌，然后躺到凉椅上闲聊。他热心肠，信用好，牌友们也就容忍了这个怪癖。有一天，我无意向他透露了我想离开日内瓦的事。  
“‘离开日内瓦…那您想去哪儿呢？’  
“我这才想起，我头脑中根本没有一个清晰的目的地。到哪儿都是多余的。一个罪人逃出监狱后连去哪儿都不知道，这不是很讽刺吗？我皱了皱眉头。‘还不知道。’我坦白道。  
“没想到这他都能解决。‘去火车站看看吧，’他说，‘那儿每天晚上十二点都会有班列车。到底目的地是哪儿…就得看您的运气了。’我考虑了这个荒唐的提议，也就凭他的真诚我能信上百分之一了。‘午夜的幽灵火车？难不成还有果戈里？结论显而易见，这提议就如它看起来一样荒唐。’这时一位侍者打断了我的沉默，他是来通知那个老头儿的。‘什么？…好的，我马上去。’他收起大衣，不无抱歉地说，‘抱歉，失陪一下。’我点头。他就很平常地离开了，出了酒店大门，然后被马车碾死了。  
“有人会责备我没良心。但我也只能如此交待当时的心理：这人的死亡对我的出逃很有参考价值。他不过是一个我认识了三天的人，难道我必须为他的死亡悲痛？并不是说他人是虚伪的，他们在掉那几颗宝贵的泪珠时还是希望死者能得到永生的幸福的，之后迅速的遗忘却也是真心的。像个没事人继续生活的他们是沦落到只能靠标榜偶发的同情心泛滥才能过活的地步吗？不过当时的我并没比他们冷静多少。  
“‘难道这不是巧合？我一定要去那个车站，这是早就安排好的。’瞧我是个多么幼稚的无神论者，一个被宿命论轻易摆弄的小丑。我把我能找到的所有的钱都塞进了口袋，并未作其它打算。我那么盼望黑夜降临，恨不得时针走得快一点、再快一点！这桩惨祸已让我相信了幽灵火车的真实性，几分钟前我有多怀疑，现在我就有多相信。和卡捷琳娜吃过晚饭就已经很晚了。我直接上床装睡。她轻声哼唱摇篮曲。  
“她刚养成这习惯。她温柔至极的声音像抽泣。曾经的多少个日夜，我想把她拥入怀中，吻去她脸上的泪水。现在却不行了，我巴望着她赶快离开。可她偏不。她留到了十一点半。她一吻我，我就高兴得快要哭了；我等这信号实在等了太久！  
“我用最快的速度换上衣服，‘夺路而逃’。我在路上没命地跑，汗液被冷风吹在皮肤上，一个烦闷的春夜。这天晚上没有月亮。车站的灯光为我照亮前方。没费什么周折，我就抵达了月台。那儿有个时钟，大得跟月盘一样。我记得很清楚：还有三分到零点。  
“我也和现在的小青年一样眼高手低。我过于沉醉‘逃离’本身的含义，完全不把‘列车’作普通火车看待。时刻表、目的地、车票——有什么意义？我就是在思考这些的时候上错站台的。实际上也不可避免。  
“灯光很暗，很暗，站台很空旷。我感觉下一秒就可以看见鬼魂了。有一条瘸腿的狗，它慢悠悠地从我身边走过。我实在说不出它具有什么值得人喜爱的要素。它面相丑陋，杂毛脏兮兮纠成好几团，活脱脱一块供人取乐的行尸走肉…不，我其实不想这么说它，它很可怜…它突然惊叫了一声，呼哧呼哧地跑开了，竭尽全力的样子也那么滑稽可笑…是哪个坏蛋扔石子伤了它的瘸腿…月台对面还有一位旅客。由于过分洗涤而泛白的黑外套，仅能称为整洁的衣装，靠在长椅上懒洋洋的姿势，邪恶的眼睛邪恶的笑…我再熟悉不过了。唯一有些意外的是，他戴着眼镜，脖子上缠着一条红白相间的领巾，真是十分可笑。我的脑袋里有声音说那狗可怜，也有声音说那人可怜，争吵不休。出于充满愠怒的好奇心，我盯了这位旅客有半分钟之久。他的脸色还算正常，但脸庞瘦削，很轻易就能找到幼时营养不良的证据；脑门前有一绺翘起的头发；跷起的脚边放着一个手提箱，上面卡着一本法语书，虽然在这样的光线下，这本书并无被阅读的可能。正当我的视线挪回到他的嘴时，他开口说话了，不过没有发出声音。我努力辨认他的口型。  
“‘B-O-N-S-O-I-R，’他一个字母一个字母拼读，是怕我看不懂？他自以为是地笑了，一口黄牙。‘Bon soir！’他又笑了一次。  
“这里是日内瓦，每个人都说法语。对他，这种权利却像是经过几番斗争才得到的遗产。一个好不容易出国的穷学生，难道会有人拦他学法语吗？我理解不了，他是个谜，我想起来了…那班列车也是这样！同样的怪异！我不满地想：‘为什么是他登上列车呢？’  
“离零点还有不到一分钟时，仿佛是厌倦了我的沉默，他站了起来。他捡起书本，拎上手提箱，朝月台的尽头走去。要是被如此失礼地忽视了大半天，谁都会失望甚至愤怒吧。只不过当时的我还没意识到这一点。  
“穷学生赶车时通常步履轻盈。他们会有一种奔赴新世界的激动，好像之后便有彻头彻尾的新生。但他不一样。他脚步快速又沉重，仿佛背负着什么。并非是希望，而是由绝望和狂热驱使，他才会登上列车（恰好与我不谋而合）。我密切地监视他的步伐。他走快我也走快；他走慢，我也走慢，但无论如何，我都只能眼睁睁看着他越走越远。到最后我甚至跑了起来。他哼着小调，总领先我几米。我焦急，也不会招呼他停下。  
“然后十二点就到了。站台突然亮如白昼，列车刺耳的鸣笛代替了钟声，把浑身热汗的我震醒了。失去追赶意义的我只好呆呆地停步，被浓烟呛个不停。火车停靠很快，那位男子最后只是在我的视野里闪了一下，他的领巾被刮下，吸进了漆黑的铁轨底下。我感觉到他向我鞠了一躬，跳上了列车。随后列车就乘着来时一般的疾风呼啸而去。躺在铁轨下的领巾好像凝视着我。于是我产生了一种奇妙的预感。我对它说：‘晚上好，明天见。’然后离开了车站。

**Author's Note:**

> 注1：陀曾经抱怨过离日内瓦湖太近会牙痛  
> 注2：果戈里幽灵火车，著名灵异事件，把时间线提前了几十年  
> 注3：车祸后议论有参考《月亮与六便士》  
> 注4：bon soir 法语晚上好  
> 注5：领巾的用处是遮住脖子上的勒痕  
> 注6：列车的名字叫卡拉马佐夫号


End file.
